Coronation
Coronation of a Terran monarch occurs two months after the death of the previous monarch to show respect and also to allow time for preparation. The ceremony is performed by an Imperial Overseer, this person is appointed by the monarch, gaining their authority from the citizens of the Empire, and are only replaced when they retire, die or another such reason. Their duties focus on overseeing House Wright, primarily organizing and performing the coronation, legitimizing the heir and maintaining the imperial crown and scepter. The coronation occurs inside the imperial parliament, on a raised pedestal. The Coronation is broadcasted Empire wide, House Wright, senior members of the government and the military, and the British royal family, are the only ones present inside of Parliament during this ceremony. It begins with the monarch being presented to, and acclaimed by, the people. An oath is then sworn by the monarch; the oath is as follows: The monarch walks into parliament wearing military or smart regalia, with their entourage, and the monarch stand on the raised pedestal. When the Imperial Overseer approaches the pedestal the monarch kneels, and the Overseer begins. Imperial Overseer: "(Name), (son or daughter) of (parents' names), do you swear to uphold the imperial constitution, for all it stands, and to protect the citizens of this Empire from any threat?" Monarch: “I, (name), (son or daughter) of (parents’ names), swear to the citizens of the Terran Empire that I will uphold the imperial constitution and all it stands for, that I will protect the citizens of the Empire, that I will treat all citizens equally and respectfully, and that I will govern with valiance, transparency and responsibility.” Imperial Overseer: “''Will you as monarch ensure that neither you nor anyone in your government abuses their power.”'' Monarch: “I will ensure that all in my government are transparent and accountable in all their actions." Imperial Overseer: “And do you solemnly swear to ensure that during your reign the citizens of your empire will never go hungry, never be wrongly persecuted, or never be wrongly imprisoned” Emperor: “I swear to serve my citizens to the best of my ability, to ensure that they never go hungry, that they will never be wrongly persecuted, nor will they ever be wrongly imprisoned, and under my reign this Empire shall maintain.” Following this the monarch is invested with regalia, a red cloak, a sword is presented to them representing courage, a chain is placed around their neck, on it is the Chinese prosperity symbol of Lu, and finally a ring with a dove on it is placed on their finger representing peace. Imperial Overseer: "By the authority invested in me by the citizens of the Empire, I hereby crown you (emperor or empress) of the Terran Empire, Singapore, the United Kingdom and Hawaii." (This section updated, when Joshua was crowned the first time it was the Australian Empire only, when he was crowned the second time it was the Terran Empire only. They are then crowned emperor or empress, with the imperial crown, before the citizens of the empire give homage to their newly crowned monarch. If married, the husband or wife of the monarch is then crowned as emperor or empress consort. The monarch then walks through the parliament to the throne, ascending the throne where they sit. Imperial Overseer: “The (emperor or empress) has been crowned, long live (name), long live the (emperor or empress), long may (his or her) Empire maintain.” Crowd: “Long live (name), long live the (emperor or empress), long may (his or her) Empire maintain.” Category:Coronation Category:Imperial Overseer Category:Monarch Category:Crowned